


Too Late

by SpicyDinosaurAge



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, The Blight, The Calling, all the feels, its literally just feels, maybe some fluff idk, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyDinosaurAge/pseuds/SpicyDinosaurAge
Summary: The Warden has been searching for a cure to the taint running through her blood for years, but she was too late. She visits Leliana in Skyhold to see her love one last time before she dies.





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> I’m wondering why I wrote this
> 
> And then I remember that I’m cruel 
> 
> Anyway, this is just pure angst. I wrote it quickly so I apologize if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy as your heart gets ripped out

At the sound of soft footsteps coming up the stairs to the Rookery, Leliana became fully aware of her daggers at her thighs.

No one with soft footsteps like that came into the Rookery, knowing Leliana had probably already seen them coming up. But she had been too enveloped in her work to see who had been coming to her.

She turned her head as the door creaked open, and a dagger was already in her hand as the cloaked figure stepped inside the room.

“Who are you?” Leliana asked. “Who sent you?”

The figure removed their hood, and Leliana felt herself gasp.

There stood Elissa Cousland, Hero and Warden Commander of Ferelden.

Her pale hair was braided over her shoulder, her eyes... Oh, Maker, her eyes. Her irises were pale, her pupils grey and clouded. Leliana saw the black veins stretching up her pale neck.

“My love...” Leliana breathed as she rushed forward. Elissa collapsed in the embrace, her arms weakly wrapping around Leliana’s chest.

“I was too late,” Elissa whispered, her breath tickling Leliana’s ear. “I didn’t find the cure in time.”

Leliana’s heart sank. “No, no, my love, it’s all right. You’ll be all right.”

Elissa ignored her. “I can feel the blood coursing through me, poisoning my body. It won’t be long, now...”

Leliana gripped her tighter. “No. We will find a way, Elissa. You will survive this.”

The Hero shook her head. “No. My Second is still searching. She will find the cure, and everyone else will be saved.”

No. This wasn’t happening. Leliana would wake up in a little while, her bed empty, and she would forget about this nightmare.

“I wanted to see you,” Elissa murmured, resting her chin on Leliana’s shoulder. The Spymaster realized how cold her skin was. “Just one last time, before I died.”

“Elissa, no, you’re not dying-“

“Will you-“

“ _No_.”

She knew what Elissa was going to ask. Leliana had promised her years ago that if she didn’t find the cure, Leliana would kill her before the blight in her took control.

“Please, Leli. I don’t want to hurt you. It will be like being trapped in my own body, unable to control what I do.”

Leliana shook her head, tears running down her cheeks. “Elissa, I-I _can’t_.”

“You _promised_.”

Elissa pulled back to look at her, the veins now at her jawline. There were tears in her eyes, but they never fell down her too pale face.

“I thought you would find the cure, that I wouldn’t need to... to kill you.”

Elissa shook her head. “The Deep Roads are too far for me. I thought I would have more time...” Something like a sob came from her throat, but it turned into a coughing fit, and Leliana saw the blood that specked her hand when she was done.

It wasn’t red, like normal blood. It was black.

Elissa wiped her mouth, but she didn’t look up at Leliana. “I don’t want to die alone,” she whispered.

Leliana rushed Elissa, gripping onto her cloak as if it would keep her grounded. Her sobs were quieted by the Hero’s shoulder, but she felt Elissa grip her just a little tighter.

“I am sorry, my Leliana,” she murmured. “I am sorry I was too late.”

“That life we had planned out... It was never going to happen, was it?”

Elissa shook her head. “No, my love. I was always going to die.”

“I had hoped...” Leliana sniffed. “Well, it doesn’t matter now.”

“But what about you, love? You’ll be all alone.” A gloved hand touched the back of Leliana’s neck, somewhat comforting.

At that gesture, Leliana knew this was no dream.

“I will join you soon, Elissa,” she said, pulling out one of her daggers. She pulled back slightly, pressing the dagger under the metal plate over Elissa’s chest. She placed it so that in just a swift movement, it would find itself in Elissa’s heart.

“Do you promise?” Elissa asked, a tear finally falling down her cheek as she stared into Leliana’s eyes.

Leliana nodded. “Yes, my love. I will join you soon. I promise.”

Elissa nodded, pressing their foreheads together. Leliana took a deep breath before she shoved her weight into the dagger, letting it slide into Elissa’s chest.

Elissa grunted at the impact, but otherwise kept quiet, her eyes never leaving Leliana’s.

After a few short moments, Elissa began to fall, but Leliana was there to catch her, cradling her in her arms.

“Love... you,” Elissa managed, black blood tricking out of her mouth. “So much.”

“I love you, too, Elissa,” Leliana murmured, her voice betraying her emotions. She let out a choked sob. “I love you so much, darling.”

She pressed a final kiss to Elissa’s lips, not caring if ingested some of the blood.

“Love you,” Elissa whispered, almost inaudible, before her head and body went limp in Leliana’s arms.

Leliana cried, her quiet sobs now turning into wails as she cried for her love.

She eventually stopped crying, and only silent tears fell down her cheeks.

She didn’t even bother turning when someone entered the room.

“Leliana? I was hoping-oh.” She recognized Josephine’s voice, but just barely. “What happened?”

“We were too late,” she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. “She asked me to... give her freedom from the taint if she didn’t find the cure.” She shook her head. “I had hoped when I saw her again, she would be free. But I suppose I should be used to losing by now.”

A gentle hand fell upon her shoulder. “You did what you had to,” the Antivan said. “I’m sure she’s doing just fine by the Maker’s side.”

Leliana made a noise of acknowledgement but didn’t say anything.

“Let me get Trevelyan. We can give her the burial she deserves.”

Leliana nodded as the ambassador left, shutting the door quietly behind her.

She touched Elissa’s cheek. “Soon, my love.”

__________

Elissa looked over to where Leliana was sitting, watching the sun rise over the sea.

It would be so hard to ask her this, and yet Elissa knew it had to be done.

“Leli?” she asked hesitantly, looking for any sign of emotion other than happiness on her love’s face.

“Yes, dear?” she answered, turning her head a little.

Elissa cleared her throat, looking out at the sea. “If I can’t find the cure for the taint, will you...”

“Elissa?” Leliana turned to face her now, worry lining her features. “What’s wrong?”

She took a deep breath. “If I don’t find the cure for the taint, will you free me of it? When the time comes?”

“Why do you think you won’t find the cure?”

“It’s just a backup plan,” Elissa said, trying to hide the fear in her voice. She only had a few years left, so she would most likely find the cure, but...

“You will cure yourself of this, my love,” Leliana murmured, reaching out for Elissa’s hand. She gripped it tightly. “But, yes. If you do not find the cure, I will free you.”

Elissa sagged with relief. “Promise?”

Leliana giggled, giving her hand a squeeze. “I promise. Now, come inside. I find myself in need of your special abilities in bed.”

Elissa chuckled. “As you say, my lady.”

Leliana went inside, but the Hero looked out at the see one last time.

 _Just in case_ , she thought.

_Just in case I am too late._

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think?


End file.
